1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the selective absorption of electromagnetic radiation in small particles, and more particularly to solid and liquid composite materials that absorb strongly within a chosen, predetermined portion of the electromagnetic spectrum while remaining substantially transparent outside this region.
2. Description of the Related Art
Transparent and translucent materials such as glass, plastic, gels, and viscous lotions have for many years been combined with coloring agents to alter their optical transmission properties. Agents such as dyes and pigments absorb radiation within a characteristic spectral region and confer this property on materials in which they are dissolved or dispersed. Selection of the proper absorptive agent facilitates production of a composite material that blocks transmission of undesirable light frequencies.
Beer bottles, for example, contain additives that impart a green or brown color to protect their contents from decomposition. These include iron (II) and iron (III) oxides in the case of glass bottles, while any of a variety of dyes can be employed in plastic containers. The concentration of these additives (in weight percent relative to the surrounding carrier material) is generally very heavy, in the range of 1-5%, resulting in high expense, difficult dispersion within the carrier, and the need to employ special mixing techniques to counter strong agglomeration tendencies.
Most commercially useful coloring agents absorb across a range of frequencies; their spectra typically feature steady decrease from a peak wavelength of maximum absorption, or .lambda..sub.max, When mixed into a host carrier, such materials tend to produce fairly dark composite media with limited overall transmission properties, since the absorption cannot be "tuned" precisely to the undesirable frequencies. If used as a container, for example, such media provides relatively poor visibility of the contents to an observer.
Traditional means of forming particles that may serve as coloring agents include chemical precipitation and mechanical production (e.g., so-called atomizing) processes. These processes frequently fail to reliably maintain uniform particle size due to agglomeration, and cause sedimentation during and/or after the particles are generated. The problem of agglomeration becomes particularly acute at very small particle diameters, where the ratio of surface area to volume becomes very large and adhesion forces favor agglomeration as a mechanism of energy reduction.
While suitable for conventional uses, in which radiation absorption is imprecise and largely unrelated to particle size or morphology, non-uniform particles cannot be employed in more sophisticated applications where size has a direct impact on performance.